My One True Lord
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: Not much has is known about the life that Lu Xun had prior to his time in Wu. How would people react if they knew if he had been with the most powerful man in all the land? And if they knew just how close of a bond the two of them shared. Because the bond that the strategist had with his Lord, it was deeper than a typical family. Rated T for violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_ _: …_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _None_

 _ **POV:**_ _Lu Xun_

I sigh as I roll my shoulders, them making small, popping sounds and relaxing significantly. Being in the same position for hours on end were sure to make you more than a little bit stiff. And even though I had been told by many people to take breaks and walk around to avoid such discomfort, it was just so easy for me to get lost in my work. All of these strategies that I needed to come up with. All of these battles that were coming up, all of the things that needed to be prepared. I even needed to analyze our enemies moves, what they have done recently or talk that has been going around, to try and figure out what they may mean. It was a lot on me, but it was well worth it.

It had been a long road to get to this point I am in now, a lot of people who had my role for this kingdom that had passed on. Zhou Yu. Lu Su. Lu Meng….I only got to know Lu Meng personally and his death, as it had been right in front of me, surely hit me the most. The man who had guided me along since I came into Wu was now gone and I was left to take his place. To act as Wu's strategist and become the best that I could possibly be. To try and live up to Master Lu Meng's name and, maybe even someday, Master Zhou Yu's. I thought about that every single day and it took quite a bit out of me, out of my sanity, to have that weight on my shoulders. Just knowing that one wrong move on my part could kill so many...It was scary.

Blinking my tired eyes, I looked down at the strategy that I had been working on, seeing that it was coming along good, but it needed some work. At the moment, however, I was just too tired, I had been working for hours and hours already and some rest was probably a good idea. Just a quick nap maybe and then I would be back to it, doing the same that I always did, sitting in my room at my desk, reading countless scrolls and book, scribbling information down and working on my plans. Not many people saw me around anymore, since I was always in here. I had always wondered why Lu Meng never showed his face too much outside of his room. Now I understood why. He had been doing this. Standing from my seat, I stretch my arms over my head and yawn, my back giving my a few couple cracks and pops as well. Achieving good posture in these older chairs was nearly impossible, but I did not want to go out and get something nicer, since I felt I still did not deserve it. The nicest things that I have been given was the clothing that I wore to battle and I justified accepting that gift because it would make me seem like I was worthy to belong next to these wonderful people of Wu. Not because I wanted to look fancy, because I wanted to seem to fit in. But the rest of my room, I had refused my Lord Sun Quan's multiple offers to redo it with nicer things. I just didn't feel that was needed. It was too much kindness for me to accept.

I make my way slowly over to my bed, staring at it with heavy lidded eyes. The mattress was a decent one, since I justified me accepting that gift as me needing to get a decent sleep so I could properly junction at my work. Maybe that wasn't a good enough excuse, but either way, it was much better than what I had first been given and I got much better sleep on it. The pillow and single blanket that I had on the bed weren't exactly the best, but I enjoyed them. The blanket had been the one thing that I had with me when I first came to Wu. The only thing that I brought along with my besides the clothes on my back and my weapons. And like my weapons, that I had never replaced in all these years, it meant much to me. It was made from cotton and the red and black design on it was very simple. There were a few small holes in it from years of wear and tear, but somehow, the material was as soft as ever and provided much warmth for some of the colder days. That was how it was designed after all, to offer me just the right amount of warmth, but not to make it so I was too hot. The person that made it for me knew that I often got chilly, one of the reasons why I wore so many layers with my clothing now. The person who made the blanket for me knew me better than anyone else ever would, even myself for a very long time. I reached over to the blanket and touched it, a warm, sad smile appearing on my lips. The person who made this for me took care of me when no one else would and was very well known throughout the land. Yet, somehow, the relationship between me and this person had never been revealed to the world, though I was rather odd to see him without me being at his side...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ …

 _ **Pairing:**_ _None_

 _ **POV:**_ _Diao Chan_

"Diao Chan, it's this way! Hurry up!" a female voice called to me as I blocked an enemy coming my way. I looked over my shoulder to see Lu Lingqi trying to motion be to go out a door, but there were too many people around me. They weren't trying to kill me, but they were trying to capture me and take me back. Lady Lingqi however, I saw a few people raise their weapons like they were going in for the kill. She was obviously not who they were after. Grunting, I pushed the man away and started to go for her, but there were too many people in my way and they started to grab onto me, two managing to grab my wrists.

"Get off of me!" I shrieked as I struggled against them, but they were far stronger than I. I tried to kick them, to do what I could to get these men off of me, but they weren't budging no matter how hard I tried. Tears started to well up in my eyes just at the thought of being captured and needing to go back to how I was treated before when I heard many screams of pain. Lingqi was moving through the enemies, cutting all of them down easily with her weapon until she got to me. She tossed one of the men off of me and grabbed me, pulling be behind her before striking the other man down, some blood getting splattered on her clothing and face, but she didn't seem to mind, nor care. She simply turned and took my wrist, started to pull me with her as we ran out of the doors.

"We need to get out of here, there are just too many of them," she said to me. We currently were in the process of running out of Dong Zhuo's castle in Chang'an, where we had been staying for quite some time. I had been planning to leave for some time, but there were a few people that I had not meant to leave behind. One of them being Master Lu Bu, and I had finally convinced him to flee with me, but…

"Where is your father Lingqi? Where is Lu Bu?" I questioned her as we ran, some of the soldiers chasing after up. A few raised their arrows and aimed it at the girl running next to me, but she quickly moved around the corner into another hallway, cut through a room and continued on her way, not yet answering my question. But I was not one to enjoy being ignored.

"Lingqi. Your father, where is he?" I demanded once more, glaring slightly at the blonde girl. She glanced over at me quickly and sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"I do not know. I lost him amidst all of the fighting. Last I saw of him he ducked into a room after telling me to get you out of here," she replied to me and my eyes widened. My Lord was still somewhere in this castle, fighting off who knows how many enemies...and here we were escaping!?

"No! No no, we need to go back!" I yelled, stopping my running and trying to turn around. However, Lu Lingqi had a very strong grip on my arm, which kept me from running away from her. However, I continued to struggle, trying to somehow get out of her grasp so that I could somehow run back the way we came. Make it to Lu Bu somehow and help him, even though I wasn't exactly the best fighter, nor was I the strongest. But I couldn't just leave him here!

"Diao Chan, stop it. Stop it!" she snapped at me, pulling my wrist and causing me to be pressed right up against her as she glared at me,"My family told me to get you out of here alive and that is what I intend to do. You are trying to run back into a mad man's house to try and save the most powerful warrior of all the land."

"But," I started to argue, but she quickly cut me off.

"My father will be fine. Even if captured, there is nothing much that Dong Zhuo can do to him. He may be a terrifying man to some, but the real intimidating man here is without a doubt my father and he will be fine. Now, come with me before I strap you to my back and forcefully take out out of this castle," she practically growled at me. While she may seem like a mean person, I knew Lingqi better than most. She typically only got angry when she cared, or when she was nervous. This was probably a mix of the two. She was worried about her father, but she also was loyal to be and would protect me with her life. Because that is what her father told her to do. And I did respect that. And as much as I wanted to run back into that castle and find my Lord, I knew that it would do no good. He was indeed a very powerful warrior, as Lingqi said, and even if I did find him, there was not much I would be able to do. So, I forced a nod and we continued on our way, having been pretty close to the exit of the castle when we stopped and we did not encounter much resistance at all the rest of the way. Just a few stray soldiers that Lingqi easily struck down with her weapon. And waiting for us at the exit was Chen Gong and Zhang Liao. We passed through the doors and went over to the two men, me bending down with my hands on my knees as I attempted to catch my breath.

"Where is he?" I heard Lu Lingqi ask, her voice almost sounding afraid. But of what? We just had this discussion a few minutes ago about her father and how he was going to be okay. Was she now worried because he wasn't out here?

"Lady Lingqi…," Chen Gong started, his voice somber sounding, but she wasn't seeming to hear any of it.

"You said that you had him Chen Gong, you said that you were going to go and get him! So where is he?!" she began screaming now and I looked up, seeing her right in the man's face and glaring dagger at the man who honestly looked like he was going to wet his pants. He put his hands up and looked to Zhang Liao, who stepped forward.

"We told you that so that you would leave the castle. We never actually had him in the first place, nor did we have any plans to go get him," he explained to her. I furrowed my eyebrows as I listened to their conversation, having no idea who they were talking about. It couldn't be Lord Lu Bu, could it? Lu Lingqi's face turned to one of complete rage as she slapped Chen Gong and started back towards the doors, only to be blocked by Zhang Liao.

"Move," she demanded, trying to move past him, but he stepped in her path. This only angered her more and she tried to push him as she yelled,"I said move!"

"I can't do that my Lady, I can't let you back in that castle," he said to her with a shake of his head, standing his ground firmly. I stood up straight and looked at the blonde girl, reaching forward to touch her shoulder but she roughly shrugged out of my grasp. The fact that someone was left in there was obviously causing her great anger, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"You promised me that you had him and now I find out that you're lying! You were lying to me just to get me out of the castle! You were going to leave him in there to be raised by some psychopath!" she yelled, pointing accusingly at the man.

"My Lady, it was for your own good," Chen Gong said and Lingqi spun around to face him.

"For my own good!? How was lying to me about having that boy going to help me?! Now I don't know where he could possibly be! Where is he?! Where it Lu X-," she was cut off then by the sound of a horse and all of us spun around to see what was going on. Coming out from the inside of the castle was Lord Lu Bu on his horse Red Hare. There were a few men chasing after him, but the horse was far too quick for them to really do anything to him. His weapon was sheathed and I was very curious why, but then I saw the answer. In front of him was the boy that Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu had taken years ago from the Nanman tribe, a now 9 year old boy named Lu Xun. Lord Lu Bu was holding the child that was wrapped in a blanket close to his chest while he road his horse.

"Come, we need to get out of here," Zhang Liao said and he started towards his horse, as did Chen Gong. I looked to Lingqi, who seemed to be staring at her father in sadness until she realized who it was he was carrying. Then, her face turned serious and she grabbed my arm, hoisting me up onto her own black horse before she climbed on behind her, grabbing the rope. We waited for Lord Lu Bu to go ahead of us before we started after him, him slowing down a bit so that our paces matched.

"Is he alright!?" Lu Lingqi called over to her father, doing her best to stay toe to toe with him as we rode away from Chang'an, the soldiers who had been chasing us now being mere specks in the distance. I looked away from the castle and tightened the hold I had around Lingqi's waist and looked at my Lord.

"He is fine. Few scrapes and bruises, but nothing more," Lu Bu answered, glancing down at the child in his arms and I also looked to him, though Lu Bu had him so tight to him that I was really able to see much. It appeared that he was very protective of the child and I knew that when I first came there. I never got to see much of Lu Xun, for her was always in his room and what little I did get to see of him was always from the back or from too far of a distance for me to see his face clearly. He was someone that was protected very much by both Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu and I never understood why nor was I ever told. But now that he was with us, I assumed I would get to know more about this mysterious child very soon.


End file.
